Luggage is available in at least two distinct types, soft-sided luggage constructed of materials such as canvas, leather, and nylon fabric for example; and hard-sided luggage constructed of hard materials such as Aluminum, polycarbonate, and other metals and plastics. However, the hard-sided luggage provides greater protection for breakable items during travel where soft-sided luggage may become compressed, damaging fragile items contained therein.